Feliner - Part I
Feliner - Part I is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Stephen Perry, it originally aired on October 31, 1985. Official Summary Ratar-O, the most powerful of all the Mutant Warlords, comes to Third Earth and takes control of the Mutants. Ratar-O brings Snarfer, Snarf's nephew, with him after capturing him on the Planet of Snarfs. Knowing that the ThunderCats will help Snarfer, Ratar-O allows him to escape and seek the Thundercats' help. Ratar-O uses Snarfer as the bait, which will lure the Thundercats into combat with his spaceship, the RatStar. The Rat's Eyes is the equivalent of the Eye of Thundera and the conflict is reduced to a struggle between these two symbols. Allied to Lion-O's massive strength, the Eye of Thundera wins, and Snarfer is freed. Official Moral The ThunderCats learn that friends and relatives of Snarf survived the destruction of Thundera and established a planet of Snarfs. Inspired by this information and the excitement of Snarf, they muster their forces; defeat the Mutants, and free Snarfer. The desire to rescue a kin and be reunited with their social group is more powerful than the desire of the Mutants to do evil. The bonds we feel to our culture and social group is a powerful motivator and serves as a basis for our identity. Our family, friends, and kinship group socialize us into the habits, norms, and beliefs of our society. By interacting with them, we acquire attitudes, behavior patterns, values, and ways of responding. Since interaction with others is so valuable, we should be open both to sharing with and learning from the significant others in our lives. Story Frustrated by the Mutants' constant failures in their attempts to destroy the ThunderCats., Vultureman decides to contact Ratar-O. He then joins the rat-like Mutant in his ship, the RatStar as they fly to the Planet of Snarfs and kidnap the young Snarfer. When the two return to Third Earth, Ratar-O takes over command of the Mutants form Slithe. Ratar-O then releases Snarfer as bait to lure the ThunderCats to him. Running as fast as his little legs can carry him, Snarfer sprints to Cats Lair. After a joyful reunion with his "Uncle Osbert" a.k.a {Snarf], Snarfer narrates the story of how he and a bunch of other {Snarfs] managed to survive the destruction of Thundera by fleeing from the planet in an old Mutant space tanker. Before Snarfer can complete his story, Ratar-O uses his Rat's Eyes sais to draw Snarfer to the Mutant fortress, Castle Plun-Darr. With the ThunderKittens left behind in the Cats Lair, the other ThunderCats rush to rescue the little Snarf in the ThunderTank. The signal scrambler that Ratar-O switches on inside the RatStar prevent the ThunderCats from using their communication, and even Lion-O cannot see anything via the Sword of Omens. Ratar-O launches a two-pronged attack on the ThunderCats. He first blasts the tank with his Varicannon. Then a shot from the Molecular Mutator of the RatStar transforms an ordinarly bunch of rocks into a huge Rock Giant. As the ThunderCats contend with the stony behemoth, Ratar-O severlely damages the ThunderTank with one of his Void Charges. Eventually it takes a powerful energy blast from the Sword of Omens to damage the RatStar and send it plummeting to the ground. The Cats' then rescue Snarfer from Castle Plun-Darr. Inside Cats Lair, work on the ThunderCats latest vehicle, the Feliner is nearing completion. Panthro reveals that the Feliner, which will be the ThunderCats' first ship with interstellar travel capabilities, is only lacking a Hyper-Space Mega-Condenser. The gloom on Panthro's head is lifted upon hearing Snarf's idea of taking the part from the RatStar. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * We learn that Snarf's real name is "Osbert", a moniker that he greatly despises. * "Feliner" is the only episode in the entire ThunderCats series to be split into two parts. All the other multiple episode storylines consisted of 5 parts. * This episode introduces us for the first time to Snarf's young nephew Snarfer. It also shows a glimpse of the Planet of Snarfs as well as Snarf Eggbert and an unnamed Female Snarf. Snarf Oswald is only mentioned. * The episode also introduces a new Mutant, Ratar-O. We learn from his episode that the Mutant leader Slithe was in fact a cook in the Mutant field kitchens under Ratar-O's command on Plun-Darr. * The Rock Giant that Ratar-O creates using his Molecular Mutator is identical in design to the Rock Giant that featured in the episode "The Rock Giant". The only difference being the color of the two giants. * The communication disruption that is visible on the ThunderTank's screen is the same animation that was utilized in the earlier episode "Spitting Image". In that episode the disruption was caused by Cosmic Radiations that shot out erratically from the Bottomless Chasm. Goofs * While making their way towards Cats Lair, a few frames in the back shot of Snarf and Snarfer shows Snarfer's right arm flicker in color from light to dark to light again. Notable Quotes Ratar-O: If you'd called me before, the ThunderCats would be finished by now, Vultureman. Vultureman: You know Slithe, Ratar-O. He never listens to me. Ratar-O: Slithe. When he was in my command he was in charge of the field-kitchens! Snarf: Who are you? How did you get here? You're a Snarf. How can that be? Snarfer: (panting) One, one question... at a time, Uncle Osbert. Snarf: Sh! Don't say that. I hate that name. No one calls me Osbert. "Uncle Osbert"? Snarf: Hey, is Snarf Oswald up there? Snarfer: Of course. Snarf: That furball still owes me fifty Thunder-dollars from our last tailball game. Snarf: This is the worst day of my life. Panthro: You shouldn't feel so bad, Snarf. Some good has to come from all this. Snarf: Good? Those blasted Mutants have my nephew and you call that good? Tygra: At least you know your friends and relatives survived when Thundera exploded. And that there's a planet of Snarfs. If none of this had happened, we wouldn't have that information. Ratar-O: (addressing Slithe) A sitting target, and you bungled it! Call yourself a gunner! You'd do better back as a cook. Snarfer: Uncle Osbert! Lion-O, Cheetara, WilyKit, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKat: "Osbert"? Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 1 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots 39 FelinerPart1 1.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 2.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 3.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 4.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 5.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 6.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 7.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 8.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 9.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 10.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 11.jpg 39 FelinerPart1 12.jpg External Links *Feliner - Part I on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Stephen Perry Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)